Revised Raised by a God
by Chaosthief1
Summary: A revision of my Harry Potter and Stargate crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Raised By A God

Thanks go out to Pax-draconix my new beta

Inspired by Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Phoenix catcher

"Speech"  
'thought'

Chapter 1

Voldemort was prepared to face off against the Potters and as expected overpowered them with ease. It was strange in a way. They had defied him three times and yet were defeated by the simple trust in a friend. A friend that betrayed them without a second thought to his master.

Looking at the child idly chewing an old, strange looking toy, You-Know-Who, as he was called by the general public, smirked.

'This boy will not have the time to grow up let alone oppose me.' He thought as he raised his wand.

"Good bye, young Potter, perhaps in another time… No matter. Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light shot across the short distance to the child.

Suddenly the toy shone with inner power and a shield sprang up around the boy repelling the energy attack, for the most part, back the way it came. A single tendril of energy struck the small boy and a lightning bolt cut appeared upon his forehead.

Voldemort screamed in pain as his own curse struck him, and destroyed his body. A black mist rose from the smoldering ashes and attempted to smother the child. Young Harry remained protected, and the wraith fled into the night losing sentience quickly, a growing hunger for magic taking its place.

Smoke quickly began filling the house and flames began to spring up from the ashes of the darkest lord since Grindewald.

The newly activated Alteran device detected the dangerous environment of its charge and quickly scanned for a safe place to transport to. Quickly discovering no active Alteran technology, or signs of such, it expanded its search. Using the majority of its remaining power supply it transported the one year old Harry to a known safe place. He was sent to the nearest alliance vessel.

High Earth Orbit.

Loki was finishing the disposal of his last human clone before leaving the system at the behest of Thor. In fact, it was a command to cease his experiments upon the humans of the planet. The council believed the Replicators were of a more immediate threat than the gradual extinction of the last of the great races.

All ships were to return and assist in the defense against them. Loki was, however, a geneticist among his people and had little interest in the conflict with the Replicators. Finding a way to keep his people alive after the little robots were defeated was his personal goal.

Humans were such an adaptable species when it came to technology and their own forms were hail and hardy. Watching them over the recent years had given Loki hope that they one day might have the answers to his people's continuing dilemma. The humans of Earth were finding their potential and unlocking the early stages of their development. Without the influence of the Goa'uld humanity could go so far.

Well, he'd simply have to return at a later time in secret to continue his work. Preparing his ship for departure he didn't notice a silent intruder alert until he was already far from the Earth system. It was not the most pleasant of surprises to hear the bawling of a toddler echoing through the halls of his ship.

Merlin watched from orbit as the science vessel left the system. Time shifted so often around the planet Earth. Time streams changed so often and new off shoots appeared at the strangest points. All had occurred as it had once before. A few minor changes had indeed occurred, but not as large as this recent change.

Reaching out to the time flow as he regarded it he felt as the banks of the great river shored themselves up solidly. The current path would not be altered again without some dire influence. The universe could be very stubborn at times.

Stroking his metaphorical beard he chuckled at how often SG-1 caused temporal anomalies. Even six years before the Stargate would be put into use once again. To think that an attempt at taking off world shore leave would leave SG-1 and General O'Neill trapped in the time of Arthurian legend.

Remembering the new timeline and how Jack enjoyed being King Arthur with his Lady Guinevere. Sam wasn't too upset at having to play queen either. So, all was right with this particular world for the moment.

Chuckling Merlin, or Moros, or that crazy old guy, as he was wont to be called moved to follow his newest little project until the Stargate puzzle was deciphered. None of those Ascended brats could keep up with his pace. It was so sad that the youth of today didn't seem to know how to have any fun.

One Earth year later.

"I want number four twenty-two!" The irate and now two years old, Alteran child cried. Aboard a ship created by one of the most advanced races it was time to feed the little monst… child.

"You must have the proper nutritional value in your diet. Combination four twenty-two does not contain the nutrition vital to your continued good health." This calm and rational explanation was not accepted by the young boy. The boy was, while advancing relatively quickly academically, simply incredibly emotional and erratic.

He watched implacably as the child pushed his bowl of nutrition cubes off of the Asgard sized table. His research into human society, written documentation of children, and general child rearing information from throughout the known galaxy indicated that he withhold nourishment this time to indicate punishment.

Raising a human child was a great deal of adjustment from academic to practical, but he believed he had done relatively well so far. At least the boy had not decided to say no to everything he said.

Personal Log Entry 51547

Subject: Jörmungandr

Jörmungandr has become rather recalcitrant in his second year aboard ship. Perhaps I should locate a protected planet to allow him contact with other humans. Such a choice will require careful consideration.. The battle with the Replicators has progressed very little with the use of Asgard science. Earlier today I found the child throwing control stones at the inert model of a Replicator. His aim was true and shattered the display. The event has led me to question how the machines would adapt to an attack of such a simple nature.

End Log Entry.

Scientific Log Entry 4654447897

Subject: New Replicator Attack Strategy

Two Earth years have passed from the time Jörmungandr inspired my recent foray into using more primitive methods of combat. After careful study of several methods I have found that such tactics have… potential. Early testing shows promise, and I have included the boy in my research. His own potential is impressive. His tuition will be increased due to an incident that will not be mentioned.

End Log Entry

Loki's charge was rather sullenly looking out at the lovely blue and green planet they were in orbit above. He'd been bored with nothing left to do at the time. The hull plating had still been repairable. His desire to get closer to see the star going super nova wasn't unreasonable was it?

Picking at his gray jump suit he leaned against the glass. Wishing that he could just go down and see what was so important about the planet they'd visited this time. Oh, how he could see the trees and feel the wind as he lay down on the rolling green fields below.

He could even smell the moist dark soil in the air.

Opening his eyes to shake away the day dream he was surprised to find he wasn't imagining the smell anymore. Somehow he'd made it to the planet, and there before him was a large group of Nordic looking people all staring at him.

"Hello?"

Seeing a boy appear from the very air meant something to these people. So as was the typical reaction they swiftly bowed to a being they believed to be a god.

To be continued.

Thought I'd go back and rework some of my earlier work. I found myself questioning too many things myself when I returned to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Raised By A God

Inspired by Harry Potter and the Stargate by Shezza and Fighting the Gods by Phoenix catcher. Thanks go out to my beta Pax draconix. this wouldn't be near as good without his bit of common sense.

"Speech"  
'thought'

Chapter 2

Earth August 30th 1980

One month after the deaths of Lily and James Potter a massive search was still being conducted for the missing Potter heir. Leading the search was Sirius Black now the confirmed Head of the Black family. His father had insisted that if he wanted the financial backing for the search he would have to fulfill his familial duties.

It was thought that the boy had been abducted by Voldemort. Such was not the first time a magical child had been taken in the war. A thorough examination of Godric's hollow indicated that none had left via magic because the wards against such travel were still active and strong. None had left the house conventionally either as Hagrid had checked for any sign of such departure.

Finally, it was decided to question the one man they'd caught that very night after he'd killed Peter Pettigrew and a group of muggles in open view. What they'd discovered from the man under truth serum exonerated the untried criminal, but did not further their investigation.

Shortly after being exonerated Sirius Black had sought help from his ailing father. Accepting the responsibilities gave him new found power and influence as head of an Ancient and Noble line to track down Death Eaters. Even their supporters were being apprehended in the hopes that they might know where his godson could be.

Only Lucious Malfoy had eluded his grasp in every legal sense. The fact that healers had found him to be allergic to the ingredients in truth serums had been problematic as well. Malfoy was a quite possibly the reason behind his pup and Wormtail's disappearance.

With as much money as the man's family had it was conceivable that the rat was hidden away someplace safe well away from Britain. Or the rat could be dead to cover his own particular involvement.

Looking at an amulet that he wore at all times he watched as an image formed in the air above the blue crystal in the center of a golden circle.

The three dimensional image showed young Harry Potter contentedly sleeping clutching at the stuffed Rabbit he'd given him. Placed in the soft stuffing of the toy was a very rare protection gem that had been passed from father to son in the Black family for nearly twenty-five generations.

While a male of his line possessed the gem they would be kept safe from harm. It had indeed protected the family line from a great many life threatening incidents. In his own third year he'd been attacked by an acromantula in the forbidden forest. The stone glowed once and the giant spider was thrown back hard enough to impale it on a branch. He'd escaped that when by all rights he should have died.

None, however, had ever tested its defense against a killing curse. Until Voldemort decided to attack the youngest Potter that is.

Now that he'd taken his father's position he was given the corresponding amulet to the gem. His father explained that it was a way to monitor his heir, and assure the family that the heir was still alive.

Moving his hand to the sleeping child's forehead to trace a ragged scar he smiled sadly, willed away the image, moved to the floo of his family home, and made his way to the broadcast station for the Wizarding Wireless Network.

Standing in a reception room in a hidden area of muggle London were Sirius Black and a tired looking Remus Lupin. They were waiting to enter a radio booth to make their broadcast to the wizarding world at large.

This was not to be their only broadcast, as they'd reserved time to broadcast once a month for the next ten years.

Hopefully, they'd located the missing boy before the magic of Hogwarts was used to send his letter. Their turn came and they stepped inside. Straight to business Sirius was the first to speak.

"I, Sirius Black, swear to reward the person to return my godson to me healthy and unharmed. Be aware that the reward is 100,000 Galleons. I have posted recent images of my godson from his updating portrait at the various international floo stations as well as owl postal aviaries." Waving to Remus to continue he sat down as his anger at the next announcement was always detrimental to his speech.

"For the traitor Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black has offered 50,000 Galleons dead or alive. His photo and a description of his animagus form are posted at the same locations. Please forward any information to the MLE at the London Ministry Offices. Thank you for your time." The always slightly rumpled werewolf moved away from the old fashioned microphone and both left the radio booth.

Both would share a pint in memory of James and then head back to Hogwarts. Remus had taken a temporary spot as the librarian while Madame Pinch cared for an ailing relative. He was quite the hit with the older teachers if not with the newest potions master, who'd escaped prosecution with the Headmaster's assistance.

Sirius would drown his sorrows for the next few hours at the Leaky Cauldron and then head home so he would be sober enough to be at the Ministry the next day. He was closing in on the last of the Death Eaters that had purchased their freedom after Voldemort was defeated.

He'd been stalking Malfoy for nearly a year, and he'd had him incarcerated nearly a dozen times. Unfortunately, most of the crimes were covered up by the minister after suitable fines were paid to both the ministry and most importantly the new minister

One day the ponce would be out of funds to grease the corrupted public servants. It was a waiting game at this point.

That is unless Malfoy Senior decided to face him in a public duel. He'd placed that option on the table at their last meeting. He'd arrested him for having a second, unregistered, wand hidden in that cane of his. Unfortunately, Sirius was running out of crimes the man could be arrested for.

Time goes on and the Black Family always managed to obtain retribution. The Black plague was so named for a reason.

Later and Back On the planet Ferinsha

Young Jörmungandr was rapidly thinking of all the problems he'd cause with his unexpected transition to the planet. He was barely paying attention the large blonde haired man with a massive beard. They were walking ahead of a large group of men, women and even children. All carried primitive if well crafted weapons and tools.

The Asgard had long been viewed as gods of protection by the peoples inhabiting the protected planets. Most of those worlds had very little contact with their gods, but Loki was well known for being…different.

Instead of a single set of tests to the planets under his purview he set challenges for different levels of difficulty. Then when those were completed he would meet with the successful individual and reward the success with knowledge on par with the planet's development.

This practice was frowned upon by the Asgard council, but no clear ruling had been made on the situation. The group of humans had only just sent one of their most cunning to attempt the test, and apparently thought that Loki had sent them the boy to help in their time of need.

At least that is what the poor boy could understand of the situation. Likely Loki was closely monitoring the challenges and determining what 'rewards' would be available.

Of course, the fact that as he had never before left the ship, he'd never been provided with a method of contacting his guardian from a planetary location.

"Welcome, and thank you for coming to our aid Jörmungandr. Lord Loki must have sent you to help us in this time of great need. A serpent has come through the portal and has eaten one of the young from our herd. With you here to help us we shall deal with the beast swiftly." Kristor the head man of the village said as he led the boy, and the group, to the top of a nearby hill.

Down the green slope sat the Stargate. A large stone spiral spun out from the Stargate at its center. Fairly tall grasses covered the lower area of the hill, easily able to hide a large python. He'd seen images of the gates, planetary surfaces, and a comprehensive education regarding planets that supported life in the galaxy.

Likely the young herd animal was a variation of a cloven hoofed quadruped and not terribly large. Hence, if the serpent was restricted to eating a young herd beast then it could not be terribly large in size.

Fortunately, he carried his personal protection device in an inner pocket of his jumpsuit.

Mr. Rabbit should keep him from being hurt. It had protected him in the past after all.

Clutching the stuffed toy with one small hand he moved toward the Stargate hoping to flush the reptile toward the villagers. The hoes and axes they carried should make short work of the animal.

Most likely they didn't wish to enter the tall grasses or be taken by surprise. If it was hidden with in the massive stone spiral then an attack from above was also possible. The stone appeared to be made from a single massive piece of rock. Erosion of the natural landscape can produce the most amazing effects.

As he neared the stone formation a problem with his plan to flush the creature from hiding went awry. This was caused by the largest end piece of stone rising up and licking the air.

The serpent was nearly one hundred feet in length and ten feet in width at the widest point of its body. Covered in gray scales it could easily pass for granite to the unwary such as a small boys like him.

(I ssmell Alteran. Have you found me at last Alteran?) The large beast looked at the boy before him with large amber eyes that seemed to penetrate his very being. (You are but a youngling, where are your eldersssss.)

(I'm sssorry, but I have no elders, can I be of assistance?) A large sentient snake with massive jaws able to eat an elephant whole was speaking with him. It was a good idea to be polite.

(No eldersss, I do not undersssstand. You are alone, Alteran Youngling? Alteranssss do not abandon their young onessss.) The great head moved closer to examine the boy in more detail. Through the glowing amber eyes it catalogued that which the human eye could not see unassisted.

(My people have long been gone from this Galaxy, I am being raissssed by my guardian Loki of the Asssgard.) The serpent seemed to be distracted in its examinations. It went so far as to brush the boy's skin gently with its long forked tongue.

(You are assss alone asss I am youngling. I have not found any of my kind in thessse lassst ten cyclesss. I am very alone.) The great being lowered its head to the soft green ground with a large sigh.

Above the Stargate the semi-native people watched in awe as the god child spoke with the massive reptilian creature.

(What is the name of your ssspeeecccciesss? Perhapsss my guardian knowsss of them, or where they might be?). Jörmungandr felt sympathy for being alone. He'd had his guardian, but it was not the same as having siblings or parents.

The Asgard was, at times, simply too alien in some regards. For all that it made the attempt.

(You who know loneliness as I know it should know my people by name. We are the Furlings. I must not allow you to know the pain I have felt these past cycles.) This was a Furling? Well so much for having fur. Wait what was that about not feeling pain?

Faster than the eye could track Jörmungandr, the brave child was snatched up and swallowed whole in an instant. This was a great surprise to the many on lookers.

Within the Furling's throat the boy struggled to escape even as his protective force field attempted to protect him. The great beast was hardly inconvenienced. Having lived among the Ancients at one point it was at least some what familiar with their technology.

Soon an energy suppression field was generated, and for a short time the boy's protection was rendered inert. Minutes later a hologram of Loki in human form appeared in the clearing and in front of the Stargate. Examining the stationary Furling the image showed no surprise although that was the emotion felt upon seeing the large being.

Moving to the being's head the Hologram attempted to wake the apparently sleeping reptile.

"Furling! What is your name? Why have you come to this world when you have been thought long gone these many ages?" Slowly one luminous amber eye opened to peer at the image. The Asgard had at one time in their ancient past been rather arrogant in their comportment. As a race they'd believed technology was the ultimate method to continue their race.

The Furling's had believed that biological methods held a more natural progression. Neither race had been terribly congenial with the other. At times the other two great races had to prevent violent actions from occurring.

Without speaking, as the image would indeed not understand the hissing, the furling used its tail to enter a gate address. Once the gate was established it moved to enter. As its long body moved it left a fluid covered group of children in the grass. Six children, one held tightly to a sticky stuffed toy.

Once they'd been taken to the ship and examined it was determined that while the original boy had not been altered his resulting siblings all had minor if telling differences. Three female and three male were present. Each remembered being raised by Loki, and yet held other knowledge as well. Knowledge passed to them from their surrogate creator.

This would certainly prove interesting.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Earth September 1985

Jack O'neill brushed aside a lock of dark blonde hair from his four year old son's sleeping head. He'd been called in to the base for a last minute briefing. Covert ops were difficult on the family life, but luckily his family was very supportive. Taking one last look at his son, he moved to leave the room. There in the doorway was his wife.

Arms folded, she gave an unreadable look at her uniformed husband, and she moved down the hall. Following her, Jack quietly shut the door to his son's room. Taking her in his arms he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want you to go, Jack. I have a bad feeling." She snuggled tightly to his chest.

"Don't worry, it's a routine operation, and I'll be back in a week or two. I'll even be here in time to meet your cousin." Jack reassured her, moved down the stairs, and grabbed his duffle.

"What was her name again? Nancy ?"

"Narcissa, dear, and she is very interested in meeting you and Charlie. You'll have to be on your best behavior when you get back." She wondered why her younger cousin could possibly want to meet her family after the last few years of no contact. Sarah couldn't simply refuse to see her though.

"I'll be good around your posh English family. Don't worry about a thing." Kissing her soundly he made his way to the jeep parked at the curb.

Two weeks later she opened the door to find an Air Force official. Her husband was trapped behind enemy lines, and she'd be kept apprised of the situation. Not a day later the distant cousin made her appearance.

Consoling Sarah was a masterful act. Meeting the child was of more concern to the wife of Lucious Malfoy. Watching the boy play in the drab little yard, Narcissa could hardly stand the suburban atmosphere.

"Dobby." Shortly after she spoke a young wide eyed elf appeared next to her on the back porch.

"What Dobby do for Mistress?" Asked the poor, cowering being of his owner.

"You will keep watch on both my son and this child.. Alert me the moment either exhibits enough magic to use a wand. Is that clear?" She did not take her gaze from the boy playing with a muggle toy.

"Yes, Mistress, Dobby be doing."

'They are a close enough match. Some careful blood rituals…' Moving to sit on a surprisingly comfortable lawn chair she enjoyed the crisper air of the clear afternoon sky. England could be so murky at times.

Elsewhere in the galaxy.

Loki, respected Asgard Scientist and loose cannon among his people, was worried. Each of the children brought to the ship from the planet's surface were still unconscious. The scans of the additional children were fascinating if troublesome. Each had been altered in minor ways and yet all bore enough genetic similarities to be considered immediate family.

Pulling up various segments of DNA for closer analysis, the geneticist made a startling discovery. Comparing them to the baseline genetic model stored in the computer, he found the same, if not as dominant, markers.

"Well, it seems my work will soon be taking a different direction." Five images accompanied the DNA models. Examples of the four alliance races, Jörmungandr's, and the average human genome appeared. Hidden in plain sight were aspects from each of the great races combined in the human sequence. Jörmungandr's held roughly two thirds Alteran and basic attributes of the Nox, Asgard, and the Furlings.

Only now that the Furling on the surface had taken an interest did these genetic sequences show themselves against the rest. Because each of the individual 'clones' had different sequences placed in dominant forms.

Each would have some aspect of the dominant race involved in their physiological development. In one form or another these six were unique, and yet connected by blood.

The Nox had mental powers, the Furling physical adaptability, the Asgard mental processing speed, and the Alteran information storage. Being related to the Nox proved a potential to develop telekinesis, and similar powers.

Furlings held biological nanites throughout their systems allowing for amazing physiological alterations.

The Asgard, before the common use of cloning, had an incredibly short lifespan and developed the ability to learn at a prodigious rate. When your existence was based on a lifespan of fifteen earth years developments were pushed to occur at greater speeds.

The ancient and formidable Alterans had come from another distant galaxy bringing only a tenuous link with those they left behind. The Alterans could, theoretically, hold the entirety of the Asgard collected information using only five percent of their mental storage capabilities.

This was why Ancient Databases, scattered across the galaxy, were designed to simply download one mass of information into an individual's mind. The databases were periodically updated to pass to the next generation at their maturation.

None but an Alteran could make true use of the Databases… Until this point that is. As long as one of the children held the gene to activate the Ancient technology there shouldn't be a hindrance.

'Though what has the Furling done to you that prevents your awakening?' Loki contemplated all of these thoughts with unease as the children remained asleep.

Deep within the children's minds many events were taking place.

Jörmungandr was learning about the Earth, as a passenger, through the disassociated memories of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Each child was having unique memories develop. Distinct personalities were forming with a personality based on Jörmungandr's early personality with different experiences. Each had been given memories from children based from different species perspectives.

Most memories would fade with time, but these were carefully being integrated for retrieval in each host mind.

However, twelve magical months of memories involving Harry James Potter, his parents, God Father, and Uncle Moony were the foundation of all the growing personas.

CCCCCCCCCCC

On a distant planet in a Trinary star system the large, serpentine form of a Furling was basking in the energy provided from the three stars. Even as internally hundreds of cellular adjustments were made to its biological structure.

Deep within its system a new organ was being constructed based on a mutation found in the most recent biological samples.

'An organic, subspace energy collector, and associated energy circulatory system. Such an interesting developmental mutation.'

Neither quite in phase with normal matter, yet, allowing for energy manipulation at an instinctual level.' Settling in for a long, patient, reconstruction the ancient serpent rested, and waited for its time to shed the current form for the last it would ever take.

To Be Continued…


End file.
